


Centerfolds

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has been gone for two weeks, F/M, Skin magazines, masturbation references, playboy magazines, reader gets bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: You get bored being around the bunker by yourself so you decide to raid Dean's skin magazines





	Centerfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea after watching episode 7x22. Also everybody knows Dean has skin magazines after watching the BMoL raiding the bunker in season 12.

Being along in the bunker was  _so_  boring.  There was only so much one could do before running out of options. You caught up on some much sleep, you somehow managed to make your way through a book (you made a mental note to pick up some audio books) and god forbid there was anything on Netflix that could hold your attention for more than 5 minutes. **  
**

So you did the only thing you could think of. You decided to raid Dean’s dresser drawer for his playboy magazines. You knew for a fact he had them in there.

After heading out of the library you walked back towards the bedrooms then went into Dean’s room.The original plan was to grab some of the magazines then head back to your room but when you saw how comfortable his mattress looked you changed your mind. Somehow Dean got the best mattress in the bunker and you were actually a little jealous. After going to the bottom drawer of his dresser you pulled out a giant stack of magazines. You weren’t sure how the man had so many damn magazines but for now you didn’t care. After placing the stack on the floor at the foot of the bed you plopped down on the bed with a loud groan. After placing your feet next to his pillows you grabbed a magazine and started to read through it. You didn’t even know how much time had passed or how many magazines you had actually gone through until you heard the voice of Dean coming from the door.

“What are you doing?” Dean questioned with the tone of annoyance in his voice. He dropped his duffel bag of dirty clothes on the floor and crossed his arms. He was annoyed. Why the hell were you in his room?

“Reading,” you tell him as you flip the page in the magazine in front of you. As luck would have it the page you stopped on was the centerfold part.

“I can see that, you smart ass. What are you reading?”

“Playboy centerfold, May 1992, Anna Nicole,” You answer after you pop the gum that you were currently chewing on.

“You raided my magazines?!” Dean growled in anger. He wasn’t annoyed anymore. He was angry. He kept those in the drawer. For obvious reasons.

“Damn right I did,” You sway your feet back and forth. Currently you were laying on your stomach with your legs in the air and your head was where Dean usually kept his feet. “I don’t care that you get off to these things. These are a good read.”

“Wait a second,” Dean looked down at you in surprise. Who actually read the articles in these things? “Do you actually read them for the articles?”

_“Are you telling me you don’t read them for the articles?”_  It took everything inside of you not to burst out laughing. You knew for a fact Dean preferred pictures

Dean rolled his eyes then walked over to you. After kicking hits boots off Dean laid down next to you. His eyes wander over to you as you flip the next page. You seemed to have gotten your focus back on the  

“How many of these things have you read?”

“Ummmm,” you had to think for a moment. You weren’t actually counting. “I think Anna Nicole is #12 but the shorter stack is what I read so far.”

“You read through 12 of my magazines?” Dean looked at you as you gave him a nod. Dean didn’t actually count them. He just guessed by the size but he was kind of amazed. Most women he used to know hated skin magazines. Actually they hated pornography all together. Dean thought you were like. Not anymore. Once you were done with the magazine that rested in front of you Dean tapped your shoulder.

“Alright, get out.” Not only was Dean tired but he had been gone for almost 2 weeks. “ I need my rest. Don’t worry about the magazines.”

“Rest my ass,” You mumble as you set the magazine issue on the “read” pile. “ Have fun, Winchester. Take it easy or you may go blind.”

Dean’s cheeks turn a cherry red as you got up from the bed and headed out the door. After closing the door behind you a smile slipped across your face. You knew what Dean Winchester was doing behind closed doors and you knew this time there was a chance it was about you.


End file.
